Fastlane Anomalous Research Team
The Fastlane Anomalous Research Team, often abbreviated to F.A.R.T., is a research team located in the Fastlane area of New Mexico. History The F.A.R.T. was founded by Jeremiah C. Hathaway and co-founded by George King in 1980. The team was founded to research anomalous and paranormal entities and activities within the area. As its name suggests, the team was located in an area of New Mexico known as Fastlane, previously used in the gravel war from 1968-1971. Very little is known about the first team and the events that transpired while they were active, as all of their data had been lost by the time the second team took over. After the strange disappearance of the first team in 1986, a second team was formed in 1988 by Philip Dawson, who got 2 other men, Harold Duff and Vinicio Allegri. They continued to work as the new F.A.R.T. for 10 years, researching and reporting on the anomalous until a tragic incident involving an incredibly powerful supernatural force killed Philip and Vinicio, leaving only Harold left. Harold decided to disband the team, and it remained that way for another 12 years. In 2010, a young Johnny Chapman stumbled across the research left by the former team when he accidentally drove to Fastlane on his way to see his grandmother in New Mexico. He found the research whilst he was checking for any residents in Fastlane, though he found nobody there. Interested in the paranormal, Johnny decided to pick up where the last team had left off, and got a friend of his, Jason Peters, to help him out. Though they weren't well-equipped, they still did their best to continue the research for 2 years. Some time during 2012, Harold had come back to try and retrieve his research, though he was met by the two young men having taken over. Impressed by their work, he decided to get back into the business and help them continue the legacy of F.A.R.T. Now, they, as well as 3 other members who joined later on, continue to provide research and information on many anomalous and paranormal entities and events that appear. Members The F.A.R.T. has had quite a few different members over its time, spanning across 3 different teams. Team 1: * Jeremiah C. Hathaway - Founder * George King - Co-founder * John Hartman - Former military solder, F.A.R.T.'s weapon expert * Unknown 4th member - Identity is unknown. Face is oddly blurred or smudged out in the only known photo of the original F.A.R.T. team Team 2: * Philip Dawson - Second team's founder * Harold Duff - Joined the team in order to prove the existence of ghosts to his former colleagues at Black Mesa * Vinicio Allegri - Former Italian mafia member. Joined the team as the "brute force guy" Team 3: * Johnny Chapman - Third team's founder * Jason Peters - Best friend of Johnny. Was homeless for 2 days until Johnny offered him a job and a place to stay on the team * Harold Duff - Re-joined the team to help the new team continue their research * Spooker - A Duskull that was haunting the team's base for a while. After some attempts to drive it off, they decided that it wasn't causing much trouble and left it alone. Eventually it became friendly towards the team, and is now considered a part of it * Dell Conagher - A veteran engineer on the BLU team in the gravel war. Found the team after returning to Fastlane to pick up a hidden stash of aged wine for his spy friend, and decided to stay and help them out. Built many of the team's best devices * Max Salmon - A former detective fired from his job for constantly attributing the causes of his cases to paranormal circumstances. Discovered the F.A.R.T. while on one of his cases, which they were also investigating, and later decided to join them Trivia * Harold has mentioned that Vinicio rarely ever spoke and mostly communicated through grunts that were surprisingly easy to understand the meaning of. * Johnny hardly has a clue what he's doing most of the time, but he pretends to because he's supposed to be the leader. * Max usually writes all the team's research papers because Johnny is too lazy to finish them, Jason purposely puts them all through Gizoogle while he's writing them, and Dell is usually too busy. Harold will occasionally pitch in if Max needs help. * It's speculated by the new team that the original team's 4th member may have been or turned into a paranormal entity, and could have been the reason for their disappearance. * Of the small bit of information regarding the first team that still remains, a personal log from Jeremiah noted that John would often toss live grenades into the air outside and attempt to juggle them before they explode. Jeremiah mentions that John was always able to perfectly count the exact moment the grenades would explode, so nothing was ever injured or destroyed by them. * The second team once considered relocating to Borneo after hearing about the mass amount of paranormal activity there, but they didn't really like jungles and thought that B.A.R.T. was too stupid of an acronym. * There has been minor evidence that may support the existence of another team for a very short time between the second and third teams, but nothing is known about them if they even existed. * Max has admitted to actually hating the color salmon due to people constantly making jokes about his surname (which was, in fact, the reason he was given an entirely salmon attire), though he and his outfit have gone through so much together that he feels it'd be wrong to discard his apparel. Gallery See also F.A.R.T. declassified reportsCategory:Groups